The Contractor shall provide services to support, update, maintain, further develop and refine the existing Automated Self-Administered 24-hour Dietary Assessment System (henceforth referred to as the ASA24 System or System). The tasks involve keeping the software current (such as updating technology systems as needed, and updating food list, nutrient, food group and supplement databases), supporting users, adding new features, and running a functioning user-friendly and Section 508-compliant ASA24 System for Respondents and Researchers. The System requires nutrition knowledge, to use, and manipulate multiple dietary intake databases and systems as well as dietary assessment research methods for population-based research. The System is comprised of: 1) A Respondent website that is device responsive to mobile technology. It includes versions in multiple languages for the United States, Canada and Australia and could include other potential population- or country-specific versions in the future; 2) A Researcher website; and 3) An informational website. The System includes help documents in multiple languages.